Internet Protocol (IP: Internet Protocol) services increase rapidly, and become a mainstream service type by replacing time division multiplexing (TDM: Time Division Multiplexing) services gradually. And network traffic also increases rapidly. Traditional Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH: Synchronous Digital Hierarchy)/Multi-Service Transport Platform (MSTP: Multi-Service Transport Platform) equipment cannot make full use of a statistic multiplexing feature of a packet service, and cannot meet an increasingly stringent bandwidth requirement in another aspect. Therefore, SDH equipment is being replaced by packet transport network (PTN: Packet Transport Network) equipment.
Meanwhile, microwave equipment is widely applied in the operator' network. Currently, SDH microwave equipment and Plesiochronous Digital Hierarchy (PDH: Plesiochronous Digital Hierarchy) microwave equipment are commonly deployed. As PTN equipment replaces SDH equipment, packet microwave equipment begins to replace SDH/PDH microwave equipment accordingly, and is widely applied in recent years. The packet microwave equipment refers to that packet equipment having one or more microwave interfaces.
A microwave link differs from a fiber link in that the microwave link can perform adaptive modulation (AM: Adaptive Modulation) as the weather changes, which leads to a bandwidth change of the microwave link. Moreover, a bandwidth change is determinate. A transport network generally requires quite high capability of operation, administration and maintenance (OAM: Operation, Administration and Maintenance). However, PTN OAM functions at present are only some general operations.
The PTN OAM functions at present are only some general operations, and therefore, the microwave link after performing adaptive modulation cannot be notified to an endpoint of a service connection which passes through the microwave link, which causes service congestion since the endpoint of the service connection still performs traffic control according to the bandwidth information before applying adaptive modulation.